Weekend With Carlisle
by wblock72
Summary: While the rest of the family is away for the weekend hunting and Charlie is away with Jacob and Billy, Bella and Carlisle do a little bonding. Bella reveals a hidden fear and Carlisle must care for her when she gets the flu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Weekend With Carlisle

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: No connections with anyone who created or starred in any of the Twilight movies.

Summary: While the rest of the family is away for the weekend hunting and Charlie is away with Jacob and Billy, Bella and Carlisle do a little bonding. Bella reveals a hidden fear and Carlisle must care for her when she gets the flu.

Timeline: Just before BD 1.

Chapter 1 – Friday

(Bella POV)

I had just left school and was on my way home to grab my things so I could stay at the Cullen house for the weekend. I knew Carlisle would be just getting off work too which made me smile. I put the radio on in my truck and headed for Charlie's when I heard my cellphone ring. I reached over and grabbed it from the passenger seat. I pulled over to the side of the road and answered it.

"Hey Carlisle." I said, knowing it was him.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said. "I am stopping at the grocery store. Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

I grinned and said, "I was thinking a soupd and sandwich." I hated it when they went overboard for me since I was the only human.

He sighed and said, "How about hamburgers and french fries?"

"Dad..." I whined and then quickly chuckled. "Okay. Sounds good." I giggled and added, "Can you pick up some ice cream for later? Please."

He also laughed and said, "Sure. I'll see you at home."

"See you there." I said and then we both hung up. I drove to Charlie's and grabbed what I needed for the weekend. I then headed for the Cullen house. I was surprised to see I had beat Carlisle home considering how fast he drives. I grabbed my bag and left my truck. I had to get in my truck after realizing I had accidentally forgotten my cellphone. I grabbed it and headed inside using the key Edward had given me. I walked inside and headed up to the bedroom Edward and I shared. I dropped off my jacket and bag. I then came back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a soda out of the refridgerator and closed the door. I opened the soda and took a sip of it.

I left the kitchen just as Carlisle pulled his car into the garage. I grinned as I went to meet him in the hallway just inside the door.

He shot me a warm smile and said, "I see you beat me home."

I grinned back as I set my soda down and said, "Yep I did." I took one of the grocery bags from him and we carried the bags to the kitchen.

He softly hummed as he set the bags he carried down on the counter. He glanced to me and said, "I forgot we were out of a few things you said you liked so I picked them up for you." His tone was loving which made me feel loved all the more.

"Thanks, Dad." I said as I began helping him put the groceries away.

After we finished, he made me some dinner while we talked. This part was fun to say the least.

Later after I ate dinner and the dishes were done, we both sat in the familyroom. Carlisle and I sat in here watching a movie together. I fell asleep about half way through it. He let me sleep on the couch while he went to his office to do a little work.

_I was walking toward Aro, who was holding Edward by the neck over a deep cliff and I was begging him to let him go free. _

"_Please! Please don't hurt him!" I screamed as I ran toward him. I was filled with terror as I helplessly watched Aro throw my beloved over the cliff to his death. I screamed once again as he did the same to each member of both the Cullens and my human parents too._

"Nooooo!" I screamed as I bolted upright. My eyes sprang open just as I was pulled into a pair of stone arms. I knew without looking they were Carlisle's. I let my head drop onto his shoulder and I burst into hysterical sobs.

"It's okay. I've got you." Carlisle said softly as he held me closely in his arms. At the same time he gently rubbed my back, making soothing circles to try and relax me.

"Aro killed you all in my dream." I somehow managed to say in between sobs. I felt him tighten his arms around me.

"It won't come true. I promise you that." He softly said as he continued to hold me close.

After awhile, I fell back to sleep in the safety of my second father's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Saturday

Special thanks to: EsmeAliceBella, AnnaTwiheart, potterfan2006, Allbelievein, Phoenixhp5t3, WanderingMind94, madnessdownunder2, and danceswithhorses for the reviews.

Chapter 2 – Saturday

The following morning, I woke up feeling really strange. For some reason, I felt dizzy when I tried to get up out of bed. I noticed I was by myself in the livingroom. I knew Carlisle was off today. He usually did try to take off when I would stay for a weekend. I stayed sitting on the bed with my head down.

Carlisle came into the room and found me this way. He immediately became concerned. He hurried to me and asked, "You dizzy, Bella?" He asked, yet he knew already I was. "You woke up this way?" He saw me nod and he grew even more concerned. "Okay. I need you to lay back down." He helped me do this in his usual gentle way and then he disappeared from the room. I knew he had gone to his office to grab his doctor bag.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was right there once again. "I really don't feel good." I admitted.

"I know." He softly said. He checked me over just seconds before hurrying the garbage can over to the side of the couch. Two seconds later, he was rubbing my back as I vomited into it. When I finished dry-heaving, he helped me lay back down. He then popped a thermometer into my mouth. I could tell he wanted to ask me something regarding my nightmare last night. He just didn't know when to ask me. After several minutes, he pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and asked, "How long have you been having that nightmare, Sweetie?" He glanced at it and then wrote something down on a pad of paper.

"Ever since the whole newborn battle." I admitted. "At one point, Riley and Victoria had over-powered Edward and it actually scared me so bad I didn't think I had a choice other than to cut my arm to give Edward the advantage." My voice wavered slightly due to the memory, which quickly got my vampire father's attention.

He hugged me close as I let my tears fall. I hated getting sick because I hate being a burden to anyone..especially to the Cullens.

By noon, my stomach had settled so Carlisle made me some soup, which I was able to keep down without a problem. He stayed close by while I ate thankfully enough. I didn't need him as my doctor. It was times like this I needed my dad and he is my second one.

After he saw I was finished, he carried the dishes into the kitchen, washed and dried them, and then returned to the room just as I was starting to get up onto my feet to search for a movie to watch. He flashed over to me and said, "Which movie do you want to watch? I'll get it and put it on for you."

Smiling at his protectiveness, I said, "Can't Hardly Wait." One of the kids in the movie bears a strong resemblance to him which is why I think the guy is secretly hot.

He grinned and got the movie from the DVD library they have. He set it up in the player and then joined me on the couch. I snuggled against him and we watched the movie together happily. About half way through the movie, I fell asleep. He let me sleep and finished watching the movie. He still didn't movie once the movie was over. I am guessing he didn't want to wake me up is why.

_I am running away from a shadowy figure who is soon revealed to be Aro. I got as far as a cliff's ledge before he grabbed me by the throat. I saw a satisfied grin as he crushed my esophagus, stopping my life._

I jumped awake screaming, which got Carlisle jumping in the process. He pulled me close as I coughed. I didn't even realize I was crying until he began wiping away my tears with one hand while he held me close with his other arm.

He waited til I calmed down before he asked me what happened in this nightmare. He softly growled when I told him. I knew what he was thinking. _How dare that son of a bitch hurt my baby girl! _Human or not, its what I am to Carlisle and Esme. In all honesty, I love the feeling I have knowing that is how they see me.

"We would never let him or any of the Volturi hurt you." He vowed to me. "We'd never let anyone hurt you. You know that, Bella."

"I know that, Dad." I said to him and I hugged him again.

He smiled and hugged me back tight.

The rest of the evening and night we watched movies and even played a little Monopoly. We tactfully avoided playing Trivial Pursuit. I didn't feel like getting beat by him in that game. We laughed as we continued playing our game. It was a lot of fun.


End file.
